Iris
by GryffindorPrincess23
Summary: Hermione and Ron have plans for an unofficial date. What happens when he doesn't show up? Inspired by the song "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls. RW/HG


**A/N: And I'm back…with boy problems. The inspiration for this nonsense I'm about to write. And this is the only time I will ever conform to writing canon for Harry Potter. It's a oneshot for right now and I may add more chapters if something changes with my boy.**

There was a reason Hermione Granger didn't do dates or date type things. And it was because every time she liked a guy she got hurt and the rare time that a guy liked her back things always got complicated. Like right now, she was currently sitting in the library waiting for a certain Ron Weasley and he was an hour late. Sure she looked like she was just studying but on the inside her heart was breaking. After another few minutes she sighed and put the book back on the shelf. Walking out of the library she bumped into Harry.

"Hey Mione, you heading down to dinner?" he asked. She shook her head no.

"No, I'm not feeling too up to it. I'm just going to head to the Room of Requirement," she whispered. "Come find me later? I don't think I'm going to stay in my room tonight." Harry nodded a confirmation and let her pass him by.

After dinner Harry walked past the familiar wall three times and thought hard about finding Hermione. The door appeared and he saw Hermione's head poking up around a big blanket in a bed. He walked over and saw that she was looking at him.

"Hi Harry…" she mumbled.

"Gonna make room for me Mione?" he asked. She lifted up the edge of the blanket and he slid in next to her. She instantly latched onto him and started crying. "What's gotten into you?"

"Ron and I were supposed to have a date type thing tonight and he never showed up."

Harry's grip around her tightened and he just held her. "Oh Mione, I'm so sorry. He was at dinner…the doof probably forgot all about it."

"Go talk to him for me?" she sniffled.

"I will and then I'll come back and stay with you." She hugged him one last time and he left the room. He stormed into the common room yelling for Ron. Everyone pointed to the stairs and watched as Harry ran up them two at a time.

"RON, where the bloody hell are you?" Harry yelled. Ron looked out of the boys' bathroom.

"What's going on mate?" he asked taking his toothbrush out of his mouth. Harry just glared at him. "…Shit, mate, Snape gave me detention and I couldn't find her. I was going to make it up to her tomorrow! I had it all planned out for tonight I was going to kiss her and we were just going to have fun cuddling."

"Tomorrow or I swear on Dobby's sock I will punch you!" Harry said angrily. He grabbed his rucksack and a few things from his trunk.

"Where are you going?" Ron questioned.

"To stay the night with my best friend," he replied and left the room before Ron could reply. Hermione was in the same place he'd left her when he returned to the room. She looked up when she heard his bag drop.

"Well?" she asked.

"Snape gave him detention and he couldn't find you to tell you. He said that he had the whole night planned out," he replied sitting in the bed next to her.

"What was he going to do?"

"He said that he was going to kiss you and that he was going to spend the whole night cuddling with you."

"Oh well I have no objections to that," Hermione said giggling. Harry laughed and bumped her shoulder.

"I'm sorry he's a doof but he promised tomorrow, it's getting late. Have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah when you were at dinner I nibbled on some stuff but I'm fine. I'm just tired." Harry pulled her close.

"Alright best friend let's sleep."

"I love you Harry," she whispered.

"I love you too Mione, now sleep. Big day tomorrow." When Hermione woke up she found a fresh set of clothes and a note from Harry.

"_He's supposed to meet you here at 1:30, I just left and it was 11 so clean up and get some food. Good luck!_" Hermione glanced around and saw the room provide a bathroom with her. Goodness she loved Hogwarts. She quickly showered and tried to calm the butterflies that were filling her stomach. She brushed her teeth once and then looked around the room to find whatever food Dobby left for her. There was a tray with tea and toast on it. She quickly ate and then set off to finish getting ready.

The hours passed as Hermione read and worked on her essays. She glanced at her watch. "1:45." She sighed and packed up her things; he wasn't coming there wasn't a point in staying. She left and was walking through the corridor when she bumped into Harry.

"I was just on my way to look for you," she said.

"Why aren't you with Ron?" he asked concerned.

"He never showed up, have you seen him today?"

"I thought he was with you early, I haven't seen him at all. Let's go see if McGonagall has seen him. I haven't seen Ginny either."

The two walked into the Transfiguration room and walked back to McGonagall's office. She opened the door with her wand at their knock. "What can I do for you two?" she asked looking up from an essay.

"Professor have you seen Ron or Ginny today?" Harry asked.

"Ron stood me up twice and I'm rather hurt…" Hermione added on quietly. McGonagall stood up and walked over to Hermione.

"Child, sit please. Harry shut the door," McGonagall instructed and began pouring tea. She walked over to the fireplace and stuck her head through. "Albus, can you floo to my office?" she pulled her head out and a few seconds later a rather ashy Dumbledore stumbled in.

"Hello children, lemon drop?" he greeted. Both shook their heads no. "What can I help you with?"

"Where is Ron so I can hit him?" Harry asked angrily.

"Tone, Mr. Potter," McGonagall chided. "Albus, where are the Weasleys?"

"Ahh, I was wondering when this would come up," he began as he took a seat in McGonagall's chair. "Molly asked them to come home because of Order things."

"WHAT?" Hermione cried. "Why those two for Order business? Aren't Harry and I perfectly qualified? He stood me up to go home?"

"Oh he stood you up?" Dumbledore questioned intently. "He didn't seem to remember anything for today…"

"Twice," Hermione grumbled and Harry gripped the back of her chair tightly. "I have no way of getting a hold of him then if he's doing Order things…"

"It'll be ok in the end Mione, he'll explain. I'm sure he will," Harry said rubbing her shoulders. She sighed and slumped in her chair.

"Is it even worth it?" she sighed.

"In the end it will all work out and be worth it," McGonagall replied and shared a look with Dumbledore.

"Just give him space and see if he comes back," Harry said. Hermione sighed and nodded.


End file.
